Obsesión
by Ougi-san
Summary: Tanto le había insistido… tanto le había perseguido… ¿y para que?  Ahora no quería hablarle.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Siempre me gustó esta pareja, pero lamentablemente no se encuentra mucho de ellos. Espero que les guste **

Tanto le había insistido… tanto le había perseguido… ¿y para que?

Ahora no quería hablarle.

Cuando Kiba tenía 13 años, Hanabi le había dicho que lo amaba.

Cuando tenía 16 lo besó.

Cuando tenía 18 le pidió que fueran novios.

Como para que no estuviera confundido. Ahora que el si quería estar con ella, ella parecía no registrarlo. Y eso a Kiba le molestaba demasiado.

Siempre supo que no debía meterse con una chiquilla. Y no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido por su insistencia.

La pequeña hermana de Hinata había crecido. A sus 16 años había logrado que el hombre de sus sueños se fijara finalmente en ella. Pero le había costado 8 años.

Hanabi se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del castaño una noche en que salio con su hermana y sus amigos a comer. Se habían encontrado en Ichiraku. Quizás después fueran a la casa de alguno de ellos a hacer algo más.

Habían pasado dos años desde que no la veía. Por eso tardo en reconocerla en el momento en que la vio acercarse.

Venia acompañada de Hinata. Solo accedió a ir porque su hermana le dijo que Kiba iba a estar ahí. Hanabi le había contado hace años sobre su atracción hacia su compañero de equipo, no porque confiara en Hinata o siempre le contara cosas, sino que lo hizo porque le convenía tenerla como aliada, además de poder obtener información sobre el objeto de sus deseos.

Hinata le había preguntado a Kiba en varias ocasiones que opinaba sobre su hermana, a lo que el castaño cambiaba de tema, evadiendo así responderle. Esas no eran cosas que fuera a hablar con Hinata, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de su hermana. No era que a Kiba le gustara en ese entonces, solo que no quería hablar de eso.

Kiba siempre había pensado que Hanabi era muy diferente a Hinata. No era que la conociera demasiado, pero la diferencia era obvia. Hanabi se mostraba mucho más segura de si misma, aun siendo cinco años menor que su hermana. Las veces que habían entablado conversación, las cuales habían sido pocas, ella no le había dejado hablar libremente. Si no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la charla, simplemente cambiaba de tema, o se iba realmente molesta. Esto le parecía a Kiba una actitud de una niña, lo cual era obvio, dado por la diferencia de edad.

Esa noche en que volvió a verla se sorprendió. No esperaba verla en primer lugar. La recordaba como una nena caprichosa que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Quizás no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que no se le acerco para saludarlo, como solía hacer en el momento en que lo viera, fuera donde fuera. Recordaba una ocasión en que estaba discutiendo con su madre en medio de la calle porque no había ayudado en la casa. No era algo que a los aldeanos debiera interesarles, pero a Tsume Inuzuka no le importaba. Lo que era importante es que su hijo tenia 16 años, y que era un vago, al menos a su punto de vista. Cuando Hanabi lo vio, se acerco corriendo, y sin importar que su madre estuviera allí, y peor aun con cara de pocos amigos, se le colgó del cuello y lo besó. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, y dirigir su mirada a su aun más airada madre, que ahora lo miraba no solo con enojo, sino con cara de que su hijo no solo era un vago, sino un pervertido que andaba con niñas pequeñas. Sabía que las cosas se le pondrían aun peor ahora…

Y así fue. Solo por eso tuvo que hacer las tareas de la casa el solo por un mes entero, además de cumplir con las misiones que se le asignaran y de ayudar a su hermana en la veterinaria. Ese había sido uno de los peores meses de su vida. Todo porque no pudo convencer a su terca madre de que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido. Pero, como siempre sucedía, a Tsume no le importo, además de que tuvo que escuchar un sermón durante treinta minutos sobre como deben los adultos hacerse cargo de sus hechos, sobre todo si incluyen a otras personas. No era como si no lo supiera, pero con Hanabi de por medio todo era mas difícil.

Luego de comer se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kiba, ya que ni su madre ni su hermana se encontraban de momento. Habían decidido mirar alguna película. En el camino Hanabi no se le acerco para nada, cosa que a Kiba ya estaba resultándole extraño. Pensó que quizás la "caprichito", como el llamaba a Hanabi, causando muchas veces molestia a Hinata, se habría olvidado de el, que se habría dado por vencida. Este pensamiento no se marcho de su mente hasta que llegaron a su casa, causándole una pequeña molestia, pero no quiso prestarle atención. Pensó que podría deberse a que se había acostumbrado a los "ataques" de la menor de los Hyuuga. Quizás, pero solo quizás, hubiese sentido miedo a que hubiese dejado de quererlo. Obviamente no la había tomado en cuenta cuando le había dicho que lo amaba. Primeramente porque en ese momento le gustaba Ino, y segundo porque nadie puede estar enamorado a los ocho años. Al menos eso no entraba en su cabeza.

Ya estaban todos acomodados en frente al televisor. Algunos estaban concentrados en la trama del film. Otros, como Shikamaru, habían caído dormidos a los primeros diez minutos en que comenzara la película. Siempre era lo mismo con Shikamaru y Shino, aunque pareciera que estaba mirando al televisor, Kiba sabia muy bien que Shino se encontraba feliz en el mundo de los sueños.

Otra vez nada. Ni una mirada, ni una señal, nada. Parecía que el Inuzuka no existía para la Hyuuga. Ahora estaba realmente molesto. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso era el un juguete para ella? Realmente no tenía razón para creer en ello, ya que eran contadas las ocasiones en que se le había acercado. Por esto no entendía como podría decir con tanta facilidad que lo amaba, o besarlo delante de su madre, realmente no entendía como podía hacer y decir semejantes cosas si ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente. O al menos eso creía él.

Hanabi se había encargado muy bien de averiguar vida y obra completa de Kiba Inuzuka. A veces ella misma sentía que lo suyo era una obsesión. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Pero esta vez no reacciono como las otras veces en que lo había visto. Esta vez no pudo ni saludarlo de lejos, mucho menos acercársele o hablarle. Se sentía extraña. Siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba seria suyo, desde la primera vez que lo vio, el día en que acompañó a su padre a la graduación de Hinata de la academia. Cuando volvió a verlo en el examen Chuunin, se le acercó y así como si nada sucediera le dijo que lo amaba. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Para colmo, sentía su mirada cada tanto posándose en ella. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? ¿No era lo que quería? No, al menos no en ese momento. Lo que quería era irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Nuevamente sintió su mirada en ella. Esta vez se decidió y lo enfrentó, sin decir nada. Sólo con la mirada. Lo que vio la sorprendió sobremanera. Parecía furioso. ¿Pero por que? Habría hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta? Antes solo la ignoraba, o le hablaba de manera desganada. Ahora… una mirada de… ¿odio? Su ceño estaba fruncido, y la miraba fijamente. No podía descifrar si quería decirle algo. Finalmente, no tolerando la situación, sintiéndose superada, se puso de pie, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, pero advirtió que estaba dormida. Decidida se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la clara intención de marcharse.

Kiba, al ver esto, la siguió con la mirada. Cuando vio que su mano tocaba el picaporte, se decidió a hablar. Le dijo que era muy tarde para que anduviera sola por las calles. Ella se volteó hacia él, pero no dijo nada. Sólo giró el picaporte y salió de la casa.

Realmente se sentía muy mal. ¿Acaso por un momento creyó que el iba a seguirla? Si. Por eso ahora sus ojos derramaban esas saladas gotas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? En ese momento cayo en cuenta de que siempre había pensado y buscado lo que ella quería. Nunca le había importado lo que el quería. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. ¿Y si le gustaba otra chica? Eso no seria imposible. ¿Y que quedaba de ella ahora? Siempre había imaginado su vida junto a Kiba. Un futuro, una familia. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta que con solo uno que sienta no alcanza? Ella había decidido por el, y el ni siquiera lo sabia. Había sido muy egoísta. ¿Lo amaba? Ahora no lo tenía tan claro. Se supone que cuando alguien ama no es egoísta, sino que busca el bien de los dos. Pero… ¿Qué dos? Que ella lo quisiera no significaba que el le correspondiera. Por lo visto, no lo hacía.

Llegó a su casa deshecha. Toda su vida se desmoronaba, porque para Hanabi Kiba era su vida.

Se sentía culpable. No tendría que haberla dejado ir sola. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero estaba demasiado molesto para seguirla. Además ella no era su responsabilidad. Aun así, no estaba tranquilo.

No supo nada de ella desde ese día. Eso no lo tranquilizaba. A sus 21 años, Kiba Inuzuka, se sentía desorientado. ¿Acaso no se quejaba cada vez que la veía acercarse? ¿No resoplaba cuando al ir en busca de Hinata al complejo Hyuuga era Hanabi quien abría la puerta, sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla unas veces, en los labios otras? No sabía lo que quería. ¿No debería estar contento de que su "acosadora personal" ya no lo molestara? Quizás, y solo quizás, sintiera algo por Hanabi.

¿ Estaba enamorado? No lo sabia, pero tampoco lo descartaba. ¿Pero por que ahora que ella parecía ya no sentir nada por el? Parecía que la vida le estaba devolviendo lo que el le había hecho pasar todos esos años. Ahora se daba cuenta que había actuado mal con ella. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

Era una noche de luna llena. Esta siempre conseguía efectos extraños en su ser. Decidió salir a caminar con su fiel compañero Akamaru, para distraerse de sus pensamientos, que repetidamente lo llevaban hacia ella.

Llegó a una plaza. Parecía que había algún tipo de celebración, ya que había un grupo de personas reunidas. De repente el blanco can desapareció de su vista. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percato que Akamaru no estaba hasta ese momento. Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada. Sabía que estaba cerca porque podía olerlo, pero no lo veía.

De repente el cielo se iluminó de colores. Al parecer la celebración había concluido, y para finalizarla, lo habían hecho con fuegos artificiales. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. Ella estaba ahí, podía olerla. Caminó entre los árboles de la plaza, hasta que finalmente la vio, debajo de un árbol, de espaldas a él. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, hasta que estuvo a pasos de ella. Estaba nervioso. ¿Que decir? ¿Qué hacer? No sabía. Decidió entonces dejarse llevar. Sus últimos pasos fueron sin cuidado, obviamente adrede para que ella lo notara. Pero no se volteo, aun sabiendo que Kiba estaba ahí. Ya no quería forzar mas las cosas. Ya no quería ser más una nena caprichosa, egoísta. Quería que el fuera feliz.

El cielo continuaba iluminándose de colores y hermosas formas. Debajo de uno de los árboles dos jóvenes se encontraban, sin decir palabra. Ocho años desde que lo había visto por primera vez… meses que llevaba sufriendo, por haberse dado cuenta finalmente que se había enamorado de ella… días desde que ella había decidido renunciar a el… segundos que le llevo tomarla de uno de sus brazos para voltearla y unir sus labios con los de ella…

Todo el tiempo que habían esperado para ese momento, lo que habían pasado para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora parecía solo un murmullo que desaparece en un instante, junto con las figuras que se formaban en el firmamento, iluminando a dos jóvenes, dos personas que estaban unidas no solo en un abrazo, ni un beso, sino en sus corazones, en sus sentimientos por el otro. Ya no había egoísmo, era verdaderamente amor, esa noche lo habían demostrado.


End file.
